


chess.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [44]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They played chess as though nothing was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chess.

They played chess as though nothing was different, as though their last chess game had been just the night before. Even without his telepathy, Charles seemed to be able to anticipate Erik's moves, but Erik had spent years playing chess in his head, so he had some tricks up his sleeve. Charles won the first game, but Erik won the second, and then they played a tiebreaker. It was close, and as the game was nearing its end, their eyes locked. Suddenly the chess game was forgotten, and they spent the rest of the flight just staring at each other.


End file.
